A Night Out By The Lake
by Chuffi4Harmony
Summary: So this story takes place outside by the lake at night  no, really!  after the final battle between Harry and Hermione. She ran off when she saw that he had been dead in Hagrid's arms, and had not seen it out till the end of the battle. PLEASE REVIEW!


Another little bunny wandering eternally around in my head: (I'll talk more at the end, but get to the story for now!)

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**  
>She was crouched next to the lake and sobbing her heart out, mourning the loss of her best friend who she loved and cared for deeply. All who saw her couldn't help but pity her, though they didn't know for who she was mourning. After watching her for a few moments, they went back inside the overflowing but quite silent castle.<br>There she still sat. A dark shape made its way toward her. Without any sort of explanation, the figure crouched next to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. She didn't relax whatsoever, despite the figure's obvious efforts. She merely shook violently in the boy's arms, crying hysterically, her screams echoing through the silence of the post-battle ground.  
>The minutes slipped by like molasses out of a glass, and finally she choked out a slur of words through her tears and misery.<br>"Why? Why would-d he d-do this t-to us-s?"  
>The figure who was sitting there holding her so patiently was none other than Harry Potter. He seemed to know what he wanted to do, and he deepened his voice a bit and replied.<br>"He didn't mean to, you know. He had-"  
>"He didn't have to." She stated as firmly as she could with the tears welling up in her eyes and the sobs catching up in the back of her throat. "He could have stayed, we could have figured something out, he d-didn't have to d-d-die!" She started to cry again; even harder than she had the first time, if that was even possible. The boy had never seen anyone so broken and upset, and quite expected her to puke she was crying so fast. His shirt was already soaked with her tears even though he had only been there for about five minutes.<br>He gently stroked her back with his hand, clearly hoping to calm her, but not succeeding. She continued to bawl, not coming up for air, choking from her own tears and holding on tightly to the boy as though if she let go or loosened her grip, he might evaporate. She appeared to be gagging him, but the boy didn't seem to mind at all. He had an extremely guilty look on his face that plainly said he thought he had done something terribly wrong.  
>"I had worried about this happening for s-so long, but it still came as a shock when I saw..." She trailed off as another tear began to fall out of her chocolate orbs. He held on to her more tightly, the guilty expression on his face overpowering the ones of pity, exhaustion, and above all, love. He gulped down a lump in his throat and rocked her slightly before he swallowed again and began to speak.<br>"You want to know the biggest shock of all?" He murmured in a soothing voice into her ear before loosening his hold on her completely.  
>When they broke apart, the girl took a moment to wipe off a few of her tears, though she didn't seem to think what the boy had to say was very important, so remained looking down. The boy grabbed her hand in an attempt to grab her attention, and she squeezed it, motioning him to continue. Finally, he raised his free hand to her cheek, slid it down to her chin, and lifted her face to see him.<br>The moment she saw him, her expression slipped from despair to shock. She merely stared at him, awestruck for a long while, not flinching an inch. And then it happened.  
>Without quite thinking, she lunged forward, smacked him as hard as she could across the face and then promptly began to kiss him. His lips were rough, cracked and ready to bleed against her soft ones, but she didn't care. If anything, she seemed to kiss him more deeply.<br>He didn't seem to care too much before that she had slapped him, and now the little notice that he had taken was completely obliterated; he was too wrapped up in what he was doing at the moment to care about the scarlet hand mark that was fast-forming on his cheek.  
>After around a minute, they released each other's lips but they didn't go too far: their heads resting on each other's foreheads.<br>They both stood not too long after and walked slowly, hand in hand, back to the castle in the distance.

Ok so I know that was sort of random. Anyway, today is kind of like my update day. I've been practically under a rock for like 3 months between the growing mountain of homework that turned out to be more impossible to handle than "oh, it's not THAT much!" so this has been waiting to be uploaded for AGES! So I finished it so I could make up my absence to you guys! Thanks for reading, and **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
